


Top Shelf

by MTL17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Officer Haught gets her chance to play with Wynonna's top shelf ass.This story takes place during Episode 7 of Season 1.





	Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"What! Your ass is..." Nicole Haught exclaimed, immediately doing something weird with her hands which she quickly put a stop to, "It's top shelf man, top shelf."

In response Wynonna Earp looked at her thoughtfully, downed another shot, and then suddenly lean forward to press her lips to hers. Nicole's eyes went wide and she moved her hands up to push the other woman away, but her hands once again betrayed her, only instead of making a grabbing motion while talking about Wynonna's ass it was pulling the other girl closer to her. Then her lips betrayed her as they began kissing Wynonna back for a few long seconds as her eyelids slowly closed. Then Nicole regained control of her body again, enough to open her eyes and push Wynonna and herself apart. Which of course made Wynonna look hurt, which made Nicole feel even more guilty than she already did.

"Sorry, I thought- Wynonna began.

"It's okay." Nicole quickly soothed, "It happens all the time."

Wynonna frowned at this, then asked, "Wait, you are gay, right? Because, I mean you're a female cop? Isn't it like, a rule you have to be gay?"

"No." Nicole frowned, before quickly clarifying, "I mean, yes I'm gay, but it's not a rule or anything. I'm sure there are plenty of straight female cops."

"Oh yeah? Name one." Wynonna challenged, then when the other woman was thinking she added mostly to herself, "Also, good to know it's not because I'm a girl, you're just not into me. Fine. There goes my perfect track record with girls. It's fine. I mean seriously, normally I'm like lesbian catnip, but whatever. I don't do it for you. That's fine."

It clearly wasn't, so Nicole soothed, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Wynonna pushed, and then when the other woman didn't answer she guessed, "Is it because you think I'm too drunk? Because trust me sweetie, you haven't seen me drunk. This? This is barely me buzzed. But hey, if you're the one who can't handle her liquor, and don't think you can perform, I get it."

"I didn't say that." Nicole frowned, before she registered what Wynonna was saying, "Wait, what do you mean perform?"

"Duh, I'm looking for a hook up here, not a girlfriend." Wynonna explained, pouring herself another shot. "Which is doing you a favour, trust me, I make a lousy girlfriend."

" I'm sure that's not true." Nicole plicated, and then when Wynonna gave her a look she clarified, "Well, as long as you actually try"

"Maybe." Wynonna murmured dismissively, before against her better judgement pushing the issue, "So, if that's what you're worried about, I promised not to be clingy afterwards. Hell, we can pretend like it never happened, if you want. And yeah, if you like my ass so much, you can have it. I'm totally into that."

Despite herself Nicole couldn't help asking, "Into what exactly?"

"Ooooooh, you want specifics?" Wynonna grinned, taking her shot before gleefully adding, "Well let's see, the first girl I fucked ate my ass like it was her job, I've been hooked ever since. I've had girls and guys spank me, although I don't exactly remember who did it first. There's just been so many, you know? I haven't let a lot of guys fuck my butt, because I gotta save something for special occasions, but I'm in a good mood, and I've never had a girl fuck it before, so if you wanna, go for it. But it has to be right here, right now, before I change my mind. Plus the whole doing it in public thing totally does it for me. Oh, unless of course you've got a girlfriend. Trust me, I'm sick of making that mistake."

Nicole gulped, then she freely admitted, "I, I don't have a girlfriend."

Wynonna gave her a look, "What's stopping us then?"

Waverly Earp, Nicole thought. Technically they weren't dating, but there did seem to be something between them, and hooking up with her sister would definitely be a way to bring whatever that was screeching to a halt. Alternatively she could bring this moment she was having with Wynonna screeching to a halt by mentioning her thing with Waverly, although Nicole would never out anyone like that. Of course she didn't have too, and she could easily gently turn Wynonna down, but that offer? That offer was just a little too intriguing, and maybe Nicole was a little more drunk than she thought, and definitely more horny after that offer, so despite part of herself screaming at her not to she just couldn't help but give in.

"Nobody finds out? Ever?" Nicole cautiously checked.

"It will be like it never happened." Wynonna promised with a gleeful smile.

Nicole nodded, took a deep breath, and then ordered, "Bend over the desk."

"Oh, now we're talking, Nicole." Wynonna said teasingly.

"Officer Haught!" Nicole corrected firmly.

"Officer Haught." Wynonna parroted with a grin.

This wasn't just because of Waverly, they were also in a public place, and it looked like Wynonna would be sticking around and would, hopefully, be a co-worker, and there were probably reasons which Nicole hadn't even thought of yet, or couldn't in her current state. Sadly they were all forgotten when Wynonna Earp stood up and bent over the desk they had been leaning against. The bitch even wiggled her hot little ass, which were being hugged tightly by leather pants, practically making Nicole drool with lust and quickly standing up so she could get a better look. That was quickly followed by Nicole closing the distance between them and grabbing two handfuls of Earp ass.

In the process Nicole murmured, "Wow, seriously Earp, this ass really is top shelf."

Of course Nicole instantly hated herself for saying that, especially given the smug smile which she got from Wynonna because of it. Although even if that bitch wasn't looking over her shoulder Nicole would have been able to taste it. Not that she was even looking at Wynonna's face. No, not when top shelf Earp ass was being presented to her. So instead Nicole just started shamelessly groping that butt, which as it turned out maybe more effective punishment than a spanking, because after initially enjoying this Wynonna very quickly grew impatient. Which honestly Nicole kind of enjoyed, especially when Wynonna started to beg for what she so richly deserved.

"Ah, come on Officer Haught!" Wynonna whined, "Spank me! Fuck me! Just pass me the fuckin' bottle! I don't care, just do something!"

Wynonna loved the power her body had over people, especially women. Men were always easy, at least in her experience, whereas she had to work with women. Although maybe not this one, as Officer Haught seemed ridiculously gay. And yet, while the redhead clearly lusted over her charms, she also possessed the ability to not only ignore her requests but just keep gently fondling her butt. Which was fun, but just not enough. Then just as Wynonna was getting really frustrated Officer Haught delivered one hard strike to her backside, which had the Earp heir crying out with satisfaction, and happily providing more encouragement.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's more like it Officer Haught!" Wynonna grinned, "Spank that booty! Teach me a lesson for being a bad girl! Yeah, give it to me, AH!"

"Shut up Earp." Nicole growled, delivering another hard strike.

Of course this only made Wynonna smirk with triumph. It also almost made her talk back some more, especially as it might earn her a harder spanking, but why bother when Officer Haught was already giving her what she wanted better than most of her previous dates? Seriously, she had fucked a lot of big burly dudes twice the size of Nicole Haught, and they somehow hadn't had the guts to smack her quite this hard? Were they all just pussies? Or was Officer Haught pissed at her for some reason? Whatever the case Wynonna welcomed the treatment she was currently receiving, even if it was a bit being infrequent for her taste, and she wasn't sure why her pants were still on.

As if reading her mind, at least about the latter thing, Officer Haught then announced, "Sorry Earp, but we all know that spankings are only effective if their the bare bottom kind."

"Mmmmm, my favourite kind." Wynonna cheeked, unable to resist.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Nicole snapped.

"Sorry Officer." Wynonna cheeked again, earning her another hard strike.

Then Officer Haught finally reached around to undo Wynonna's belt and then pants so she could push them down. She did this annoyingly slowly, and didn't even grab the underwear so she had to go back for it, but it also kind of stroked Wynonna's ego having this gay woman obviously salivate over the slow reveal of her ass. She even grinned a little, and wiggled her ass, although the latter thing was mostly about reminding Officer Haught she was meant to be spanking her. Which actually worked like a charm, as soon afterwards Officer Haught gave her another hard strike, and then another, faster this time, the process repeating itself until it was actually harder than Wynonna was hoping for. Maybe a little too hard.

It wasn't so bad when Officer Haught was taking a few long seconds to grope her ass in between spanks, but gradually that was phased out, and the other woman started using so much force that Wynonna actually considered asking her to stop. Perhaps even making her stop. Thankfully just as she had that thought Officer Haught stopped completely and went back to the butt groping, only this time it was a lot more like a gentle caress which caused some of the pain to fade away. Not that it was ever anything Wynonna couldn't handle. Hell, it had nothing on some of the things she'd gone through, especially emotional pain, but she was still glad it was over.

"Sorry Earp, I got a little carried away." Nicole admitted with a blush.

"It's fine." Wynonna said nonchalantly, before pointing out with another wicked grin, "But I'm sure you could think of a way to make it up to me."

"I'm sure I could." Nicole agreed with a smirk.

Nicole really did feel bad about taking the spanking perhaps a bit too far, but Wynonna really did just have such a spank-able ass, and there were so many reasons she wanted to not only spank it, but smack it as hard as she could. From this woman's blatant lack of respect for the law, or just about anyone else around her, to everyone constantly lying to her and Wynonna being at the centre of it, to the fact that she may be ruining her chances with Waverly just for a quickie with this annoying woman. Okay, that last one was mostly on her, but whatever. The point was Nicole had got carried away, and even though she enjoyed seeing those cheeks jiggle for her, and how pink they had become, it was now time to kiss and make up.

Instead of spinning Wynonna around and kissing her on the lips Nicole decided for a more direct approach. One which skipped a lot of steps, and went straight to kissing another pair of lips. Although in her defence, this was supposed to be a quickie, and this was still a public place, well, public enough, and of course Wynonna didn't complain. In fact it was exactly the opposite. Perhaps too much the opposite, given just how loudly she cried out with pleasure as Nicole dropped to her knees and slid her tongue over Wynonna's pussy. Which was extra effective because in their current positions the lick ended up starting with Wynonna's clit, which Nicole had to admit, was intentional.

What was also intentional was the fact that she didn't stop with Wynonna's pussy. No, in what was a first for her she started with the other woman's clit, travelled her tongue over her pussy nice and slowly and then continued along her ass crack, sliding over Wynonna's butt hole in the process. Then Nicole pulled back, licked her lips to savour those flavours, and then thought what to do next. Wynonna's pussy tasted good, and she really wanted to lick it some more, as she did with any other woman. But again, this was supposed to be a quickie in a public place, and Wynonna had promised Nicole her ass, something she normally had to talk other women into. Was Wynonna serious? Could she take it now? And just how far could she take it?

Not wanting to miss her chance Nicole pushed her face in between Wynonna's butt cheeks and began licking the other woman's back hole, which again got an annoyingly loud response out of the loudmouth brunette. But it also got a positive response, so Nicole continued the rim job, using both hands to spread apart those cheeks so she could get all the access she could want to Wynonna's ass hole. Which soon included not just lapping away at that forbidden hole, but literally trying to push her tongue inside it. The last thing was normally very effective, but this time she got further than she was expecting, suggesting that Wynonna really was telling the truth about taking it up the butt before. And she may be willing to let Nicole take things further with her most private hole.

"Oooooooh fuck yeah, lick me Officer Haught! Fucking lick me, mmmmm, again! Do it again! Come on Nicole, don't keep me waitin'." Wynonna moaned during that first lick, then whined during the pause, before crying out with encouragement as the redhead started to rim her, "Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, YES! Eat my ass! Fucking lick my ass hole! Oh Officer Haught, mmmmm, that feels so good! Sooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd, ooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, eat my ass just like that, yessssss, rim me good, mmmmm, shove your tongue up my ass, if you can. Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, oh Officer Haught, oh fuck!"

Wynonna knew she was being louder than she should be, but part of her kind of like the idea of being found with Officer Nicole Haught's tongue up her butt. It probably wouldn't surprise anybody, not really, and add to her legacy of being infamous. But also, what the redhead was doing was fucking awesome. Because Wynonna had received rim jobs before, but they were always quick ones from men eager to move on to sticking their dicks in her ass. She never exactly blamed them, but now Wynonna was regretting not insisting on making them or another girl give her a real rim job, because Officer Haught was doing a truly amazing job. Then again maybe it wouldn't have been as amazing if the girl hadn't been as into it as Officer Haught.

Seriously, she was getting her face right up in there, not just licking Wynonna's ass hole but actually trying to push her tongue inside it. More to the point, she was actually succeeding, which took Wynonna by surprise. Thankfully it was a very pleasant surprise, and soon she was grinning wickedly and pleading for more. And not just more tongue. No, Wynonna wanted Nicole's fingers up her butt, and after an annoyingly long time she got them. Even though Officer Haught rubbed all the fingertips of her right hand into her cunt she didn't enter it, and only pushed one finger into Wynonna's butt. At least initially. Then just as Wynonna was really starting to get annoyed Officer Haught pushed in a second, then gave her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"More! Mmmmm, I want more!" Wynonna moaned, more or less continuously, and then when fingers were finally added to the equation she whimpered and whined, "Oh fuck yes, give me your fingers! Finger my fucking ass, yesssssss, ooooooooh fuck! Fuck! Oh God, I can't believe I have a woman's finger in my butt! Mmmmm, and I can't believe you're the one doing it, Officer Haught. But trust me, I can take more than that. Yeahhhhhh, give me another finger! I want as many fingers as you can give me up that ass, ohhhhhhh fuck yes, give me everything you've got, Nicole. Come on, do it. Fuck me! Stretch me! Oh fuck yes, I want my ass stretched by a woman!"

"How about a strap-on?" Nicole offered, and then when there was silence raised an eyebrow, "You do know what a strap-on is, right?"

"Erm, yeah!" Wynonna said indignantly, "I've just never used one."

"Really?" Nicole grinned, "Would you like me to use one now?"

"On my butt?" Wynonna realised, before grinning, "Oh fuck yeah, strap-on fuck my ass! Mmmmm, fuck me up the butt with your big dick Officer Haught! Ass fuck me good!"

"Wait right here." Nicole ordered, slid her fingers out of Wynonna's ass and then playfully spanked it, "And finger your butt while I'm gone."

"Only if you wear your hat while fucking me." Wynonna negotiated.

Her only reply was the redhead, who was at the door this point, turning around and smirking, before disappearing and shutting the door behind her. They should have probably shut it a while ago, but seeing as no one had come from the sounds of someone getting spanked Wynonna doubted they would come now. Still, she couldn't help imagining the incredibly embarrassing scene of a different police officer, or Waverly, walking in on her when her pants were around her ankles and she was bent over a desk. And God forbid they saw her freshly spanked ass. Although, to her shame, the thought of it was kind of a turn on, Wynonna moaning happily as she reached down and started rubbing her pussy.

Of course that was less about indulging in fantasy, and more about getting her fingers wet so she could push two of them straight up her own butt and wait as patiently as she could under the circumstances for Officer Haught to return. And she did, with her hat firmly on her head, a grin on her face and a bag in hand which she must have retrieved from her locker or something. She then walked behind Wynonna so she could change without her seeing, the brunette rolling her eyes but indulging the redhead. She didn't even peak, meaning that she got the full benefit of Nicole Haught stepping into view with a cock now poking out of her unzipped pants, the other woman wisely choosing to remain as clothed as possible for this.

"Mighty fine cock you got there, Officer Haught." Wynonna cheeked while still fingering her own butt hole.

"Thanks Earp." Nicole smirked, opening the tube of lube she was holding.

"Wait, don't you want me to suck it." Wynonna pouted just before the lube was squirted onto the dildo.

"Maybe later." Nicole said dismissively as she walked around Wynonna's body again, grinning as she added, "Cheer up Earp, I'm about to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. Now spread your cheeks and keep that big mouth of yours shut. I want to enjoy this."

Nicole then continued stroking that lubricant into the strap-on, her mouth falling open slightly, as Wynonna Earp quickly pulled her fingers out of her butt and spread her cheeks, exposing the deputy's target. Maybe she was just too distracted by Wynonna in such a submissive position, but Nicole could have sworn that the normally very opinionated woman had remained quiet, in the name of getting her butt fucked sooner, and that combined with the sight in front of her left her speechless, and silently staring, for a few long seconds. Then Wynonna awoke her from her trance, in the best way possible. That definitely got her attention, and more importantly, her to move.

"Come on Officer Haught, fuck me! Fuck my butt!" Wynonna pleaded, already giving up on the whole being quiet thing, "You want my butt? Take it! Fuck me! Come on, butt fuck me already! Oh yes fuck it, fuck me in the butt, fuckin'... oh fuck. Fuck... no, don't tease me. Give it to me. Give it to me or you won't get this top shelf Earp ass. Oh yes, that's it, mmmmm, more, more... More... AH FUCK!"

Given Wynonna had disobeyed an order it only seemed right to punish her by sliding the tip of the cock up and down her ass crack. That, and it was just fun to see Wynonna squirm, and hear how frustrated that made her. But of course it was not long before Nicole pressed the tip against the other woman's butt hole and began slowly but surely pushing forwards, causing Wynonna's anal ring to stretch wider and wider until the strap-on slipped through it and into Wynonna's ass. Which, with one more loud curse, caused Wynonna to shut up, allowing both women to savour the moment, especially Nicole who also stilll had a perfect view of the head of her cock buried in Earp ass. Even if it wasn't the one she been dreaming about. Then to her surprise Wynonna opened her mouth again. Okay, that wasn't so surprising, but Nicole was surprised at just how quickly it was.

"More!" Wynonna weakly groaned, before adding more forcefully, "Give me more. Mmmmm, fuck me! Give me every inch of your cock so you can fuck me properly. Come on Haught, fuck my ass!"

Happy to oblige Nicole pushed her hips forwards, causing inch after inch of strap-on to slide into Wynonna's ass hole. She did this as slowly as possible, partly to make it easy as possible on the bottom, but also because Nicole adored watching her dick disappearing into the other woman's most private hole. Especially when that woman was bent over in front of her and spreading her cheeks, offering up her forbidden hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure in what had to be the most submissive position possible. Oh yes, Nicole loved fucking women in the ass, but this was by far her favourite position, and she took pride in the fact that she had been in this position a lot, with a lot of different women.

She never thought she'd be in this position with this woman, and had initially hoped to be in this position with this woman's sister, which should have probably made the situation awkward and Nicole feel guilty, but in this moment it was only making the situation that much hotter. Especially as she could maybe do the same to Waverly. Oh God, ass fucking BOTH Earp sisters? That was something she hadn't even imagined in her wildest dreams, but now Nicole was struggling to think of anything else. Which felt like blasphemy, because Wynonna's ass really was top shelf, and she should be giving it her all. Maybe especially during the anal penetration, but at least during those few long seconds she couldn't help her mind wandering a little.

Wynonna's mind wasn't going anywhere. That was a great thing about sex, because it could take her mind off of her shitty life. Just like booze. The big difference being that while booze was easy to come by it was so hard to find a decent fuck, especially in a small town like Purgatory. But fuck, it seemed Wynonna had just hit the jackpot, because Officer Nicole Haught was easily giving her the best ass fucking of her entire life. Seriously, she used just the right amount of force and speed to penetrate her butt hole and stuff it full of cock. Sure, there was still pain, and especially the feeling of being uncomfortably stretched, but Wynonna had always rather enjoyed that as it was a sign that she was being dirty, and combine that with how slow Haught was going meant it was the most pleasurable ass stuffing of her life.

Her only real complaint came when Officer Haught's thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of that big cock had been buried deep within her apparently top shelf ass. Why? Because Officer Haught insisted on savouring the moment for far too long, but honestly Wynonna kind of enjoyed it, especially as the cop's dick was even bigger than she initially thought. Or at least it felt like it now it was completely up her butt. Which she supposed was one of the advantages of fucking a woman, as you didn't have to settle for whatever was available, as you could choose whatever size you wanted. Which was good, because she'd had a lot of cocks up her ass, and Wynonna loved the feeling of her backside being stretched wider than ever before.

Shortly after she truly got used to feeling that widely stretched Wynonna wanted to be fucked, but she stayed silent to reward the cop. At least for a little while. Then when she opened her mouth to provide a little more verbal encouragement Wynonna found herself letting out a embarrassingly high-pitched cry as Officer Haught began slowly pulling her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slide out of it. When about half of the strap-on was out of her butt Officer Haught went into reverse, pushing every single inch back in, and then repeating the process, albeit with shorter thrusts. And thus the butt fucking officially began, causing Wynonna to constantly moan, gasp, and even whimper at the pleasure of it.

That happened every time she was ass fucked, as Wynonna liked to jokingly call herself an anal whore. Of course the best jokes always had some truth to them, and while Wynonna had never accepted money for her services, with the right guy, or if she was in the right mood, nothing could get her off like anal sex. And fucking hell, Nicole Haught was the right guy. Again easily the best Wynonna had ever had, as she not only made the ass stuffing easier than ever before on her, but then she loosened Wynonna's bowels in a record amount of time to the point where any pain or discomfort became a distant memory compared to the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving.

Doing this in a semi-public place almost certainly helped, especially exactly where they were doing this. Oh yes, Wynonna was face down over the sheriff's desk, her pants and panties around her ankles but otherwise dressed, and spreading her cheeks to expose just how widely her back door were stretching for a strap-on cock. And strapped around the waist of the sheriff's favourite deputy, at that. Although Wynonna had no doubt that she could have been in this exact same position with just about anyone else and it wouldn't feel half as good as the pure heaven Officer Nicole Haught was giving her right now. Which was enough to put ideas into her head.

She didn't really do relationships, but Wynonna just may make an exception for this woman. If that's what Officer Haught... Nicole, really wanted. Hell, the redhead could have asked her for anything at that moment and Wynonna would have given it to her if she was able, including becoming her girlfriend. Hell, Wynonna had a brief fantasy about marrying this woman and bearing her children if only Nicole would fuck her in the ass every day. Then she got a better idea. She joked about being an anal whore, but what if she was Nicole's anal whore? Or more accurately, her ass slut? Oh yes, Wynonna loved the idea of that, which she couldn't resist telling to the beautiful police officer.

"Fuck me harder Officer Haught, fuck my ass!" Wynonna moaned, being pretty loud considering where they were, "Mmmmm, fuck that ass nice and hard and make me cum! Oooooooh yessssss, fuck me like an anal whore, mmmmm, because that's what I am. Oh yeah, I'm an anal whore, ohhhhhh shit, and right now I'm your anal whore. I'm your fuckin' butt bitch, your ass slut, mmmmm, your booty sex lovin' slave, oh fuck! Oh fuck me, oh Officer Haught! Nicole? Please pound my butt Nicole. Ohhhhhh yesssss, pound fuck my little back door! Pound it and make it your personal fuck hole, ooooooh yes, to use however you want, ohhhhhh, and make me your God damn anal whore! Oooooh, just fuck me hard! Oh please Officer Haught, Nicole, oh fuck!"

To Wynonna's delight Nicole completely ignored her and just kept gently fucking her in the ass. It was exactly what she wanted in that moment, Nicole Haught further proving herself as the best butt fucker ever by pushing Wynonna to her limits until she was desperate to cum, and then pushing her even further. Which normally Wynonna would hate, but there was no doubt in her mind that this constant teasing would result in the mother of all orgasms, which would truly solidify her words as the gospel truth. And sure enough, just when Wynonna truly didn't think she could take it any more, she got the permission that she had been waiting for, and then a brutal rectum wrecking.

After what felt like an eternity of hearing Wynonna running her mouth, and actually liking it for a change, Nicole grabbed a handful of dark locks, roughly pulled them back and growled, "Did I give you permission to call me Nicole?"

"No." Wynonna whimpered.

"No what?" Nicole pushed, shoving one of Wynonna's hands away from her cheeks so she could smack it nice and hard to emphasise the question.

"Ah! No Officer Haught, I'm sorry Officer Haught!" Wynonna cried out.

"Good girl." Nicole purred, rapidly slowing down the pace of the butt fucking and pushing Wynonna's other hand away from her prize so she could start fondling it while casually taunting, "Who knew all it would take was a little spanking and ass fucking to finally teach Wynonna Earp some manners."

Unable to resist Wynonna quipped, "Mmmmm, I don't know about that, Nicole."

Nicole glared, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want you to finish the job." Wynonna said, before adding in a mocking tone, "Maybe that will teach me some manners."

"I doubt it." Nicole grumbled, before grinning wickedly, "But I have a better idea. Why don't you help me? Mmmmm yeahhhhh, slam that slutty little top shelf ass back at me, and together we'll wreck your hot little booty so hard you won't be able to sit for a week! Oh yeah, you say your an anal whore? That you want to be my anal whore? Well prove it! Prove your worthy of being my anal whore, you dirty bitch!"

To emphasise her words Nicole delivered a few hard slaps to Wynonna's ass during that last bit of the conversation, and then went right back to concentrate on the ass fucking while Wynonna cried out, "Ah, ah AH FUCK! Fuckkkkkkk, mmmmm, fuck yes, wreck my ass! Fuckin' wreck it! Oh God Officer Haught! Fuck my ass, oooooohhhhhhh yesssss, fuck it like you own it! Yessssssss, fucking own it! Destroy it! Just, ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, yes make me cum, oh my God, oh fuck, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK!"

As soon as she had permission Wynonna grabbed firmly onto the desk and started jack hammering herself back and forth. She couldn't remember being this desperate for an orgasm, and before she even had it she was nothing but a mindless animal, and when she got it she wasn't even that. She wasn't anything but pure ecstasy, and she wasn't the one who originally gave her it. No, Officer Haught timed it perfectly so she started to jack-hammer her hips again just in time to send Wynonna over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life, and it was quickly followed by climaxes just as powerful as the two women work together to make sure Wynonna's ass was well and truly pounded.

Nicole grinned wickedly as she reduced the super tough and foulmouthed Wynonna Earp to an orgasming wreck through anal sex. Sodomising another woman to climax always gave her an intense thrill, but there was just something about Wynonna Earp. She was special. Nicole didn't know exactly why yet, but she was determined to find out. And Nicole was totally owning her ass. Maybe literally. Oh God, did Nicole want Wynonna to actually mean those words. Originally she'd wanted this to be a one time thing, but now that was unbearable, as she needed to be able to regularly be able to fuck this ass. Fuck it whenever she wanted. for Wynonna to mean everything she said, and to be her ass whore. Her butt slut. Her anal loving bitch. Hers. Oh God, she wanted Wynonna to be hers.

She wasn't sure what this meant for herself and Waverly. When she wasn't in the middle of fucking Wynonna up the butt it might be a more difficult choice, maybe even an impossible choice, but right now Nicole truly felt like she would choose Wynonna. Although a really twisted part of her wished she didn't have too. That Waverly could be bent over right next to Wynonna, her pants also around her ankles and patiently waiting for her turn to have her perfect little ass fucked. Maybe even encouraging Nicole to fuck Wynonna harder, Waverly wanting her sister to cum hard and frequently, because she loved her just as much as she wanted a turn. Oh God, Nicole could picture it. She could picture it so vividly.

That image combined with the constant bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another woman was the thing to finally send her over the edge of an orgasm. Which immediately made Nicole feel guilty. She shouldn't be thinking of such things of the Earp sisters, not ever, but especially not while fucking one of them in the ass. It was such an insult to this top shelf ass, and Nicole was determined to make it up to Wynonna. Luckily she had an easy way to do that, namely by pushing through that climax as the ones that followed to make sure that Wynonna was cumming even more hard and frequently to the point her cum was squirting against the sheriff's desk, giving Nicole another job to do before she finally left the office.

For now she just enjoyed the moment of another woman bent over in front of her, slamming her ass back at her just as hard as Nicole was slamming her cock in and out of that woman's ass hole, causing the top shelf ass to jiggle a little and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh to echo throughout the room, and probably throughout the whole precinct. Maybe even the whole town. Most importantly of all, it made them cum so much, and so hard, until they were aware of nothing but that pleasure, until exhaustion finally caught up with them. Understandably Wynonna was first, collapsing face down on the desk and becoming truly nothing but an orifice for Nicole's pleasure as she mindlessly use the other woman's butt hole. Then, like the experienced ass taming top she was, Nicole slowed down and reinforced her dominance with a grin on her face.

"Spread your cheeks for me Earp." Nicole ordered while slapping Wynonna's ass nice and hard.

Wynonna was barely, and blissfully, conscious at this point, that slap causing her to cry out in betrayal and then turn her head back to glare at Officer Haught, who in turn just grinned at her mischievously. Then those words actually registered, and Wynonna blushed. She'd done a lot of fucked up things in her time, but exposing her freshly fucked ass hole was an extreme she was yet to do, and given that her butt hole felt like it was as wide as the Grand Canyon she hesitated. But Officer Haught had just given her the greatest ass fucking of her life, so it seemed right to show her gratitude to her. Besides, she was in a submissive mood. And also too tired to argue. So Wynonna slowly did as she was told, once again reaching back to spread her cheeks, albeit this time for a different reason.

For a few long seconds Nicole just stared at her handiwork, then proving she was also quick on the draw she pulled out her phone and began snapping a few pics, causing Wynonna to whine, "Hey!"

"What? I'm just taking a souvenir." Nicole tried and failed to sound innocent, before grinning wickedly, "And securing some blackmail material."

"Bitch." Wynonna groaned, letting go of her cheeks and trying to stand up and turn around on shaky legs.

"Well, I did just fuck you in the ass, so I'm pretty sure that makes you the bitch around here. My bitch." Nicole teased. At least it was meant to be a tease, but suddenly they were staring at each other and things were awkward, so Nicole tried to diffuse it with humour, "I've never had a bitch before. A few kinky girlfriends, but-"

"Hey, one fuck doesn't mean we're in a relationship." Wynonna automatically reminded her, her instincts kicking in, before admitting, "But I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

"Really?" Nicole beamed.

"Really." Wynonna confirmed, before grimacing with pain as she reached down to grab her pants and pull them up, her ass aching from the movement.

Nicole felt guilty about this, but she also found it hot, and made her not want it to be over, so she decided to push the issue, "Hey, you're like super kinky, right? So before you go... why don't you clean my cock? I've never had a girl go ass to mouth for me before, like I'm sure you have, and... well... I think that would be hot."

Actually that was another thing Wynonna hadn't done, and the suggestion of it caused her to freeze with her pants halfway up her thighs and again she blushed. Obviously Nicole realised she was wrong, and she blushed too, which was almost as adorable as her nervousness as she had made that suggestion. And again Wynonna felt submissive and grateful towards the cop, and she was a fan of breaking social taboos, and... fuck it. She'd always thought this was too gross, even for her, but Wynonna finished pulling up her pants and securing them in place before dropping to her knees in front of Officer Haught, slowly opened her mouth and took the dildo inside it.

"Fuck." Nicole swore softly, unable to believe what she was seeing.

To Wynonna's surprise, and tremendous relief, the taste wasn't nearly as bad as she had imagined it to be. Or maybe she was just getting such a kick out of doing something so nasty she didn't care? Whatever the case after a few seconds of getting used to the flavour Wynonna started bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the dick, causing Officer Haught to adorably swear some more, almost as if the cock was real. It wasn't, so Wynonna wouldn't be receiving her usual reward for sucking cock, which was a little disappointing, but Officer Haught's sounds of enjoyment were enough for her. Hell, at one point Officer Haught started stroking her hair, which was enough encouragement for Wynonna to try out some deep throating, even if she did struggle with the size.

As she slowly forced more and more of that ass flavoured strap-on down her throat Wynonna stared thoughtfully up at the redhead. She hadn't really given Officer Nicole Haught a second look when they first met, as she seemed way too uptight for her, and again she really didn't do relationships. Yet Officer Haught had just given her some of the best sex of her life, effortlessly dominating her in a way that no other woman had and proving herself as an amazing top. So yes, the more she thought about it the more Wynonna was loving the idea of doing this again. After all, she had no doubt the sex would be top shelf.


End file.
